


Trapped in a World Without Doors

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round Ten [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Community: hc_bingo, Corporal Punishment, February Poststamp, Gen, I'm not sorry, Mostly hurt, Suicide Attempt, dub-con, just a smidge of comfort, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: A few years of freedom was all Law got before Doflamingo tracked him down. He lives trapped now, with no escape in sight.Please pay attention to the tags.





	Trapped in a World Without Doors

**Author's Note:**

> For the first amnesty challenge at [hc_bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). My poststamp is wildcard(captivity)/Dub-con/corporal punishment/suicide attempt.

Law hated himself some. He had been so stupid, and he had let Cora-san down. Completely let him down. Cora-san would be horrified by the fact that Law had let himself be caught. The man had -died- for him, died for him to be free. Law hadn’t even managed to stay free for more than a few years. 

At least the Doflamingo had let the others go. Law had been ready to fight to protect them, but Doflamingo had only laughed at them. The last time he had seen the others, they had been unconscious as Law was carried away over Doflamingo’s shoulder, bound in strings. 

He’d have cried, if it wouldn’t give the man satisfaction. 

Law had hoped to fight back better. He had put on a lot of height in three years, grown up a lot when his body wasn’t fighting itself. But he still had to look up at Doflamingo when the man had tried to charm him. The man had tried to charm him, too. As if he hadn’t murdered his own brother in front of Law. As if he wasn’t trying to make Law kill himself to give him immortality.

The look on his face when Law told him to fuck off was one that Law was going to treasure. 

Still, three years of freedom was too short a time. Law had nightmares of Cora-san's disappointed face looking down at him. Disappointed that he had been caught like this, held captive by Doflamingo. It wasn’t as if Law hadn’t tried to get free, but he was inhibited by a collar that Doflamingo had forced onto him. By guards that watched his every movement. 

It burned constantly, that collar. Small studs of seastone were set on the inside of the collar, pressing against Law’s throat. He was always wearing it, unable to use his powers, but able to move. And ever day, Doflamingo tried to lure Law to his side. 

Law wondered how long it would take the man to realize it was never going to happen. Ever.

///

The whistle of the cane Vergo was swinging cut through the air, and Law had a half second to brace before it hit his skin. Which made it worse, and he couldn’t stop the cry that escaped him. At first, he’d been able to be quiet, but now that Vergo was hitting welts that had formed from earlier strikes. It was much harder to keep himself silent at the pain that flared from each hit

“Perhaps you should have thought better,” Doflamingo growled, standing beside the pair as Vergo swung and struck again. “For someone who is supposed to be so smart, you certainly are stupid sometimes.”

Law didn’t answer, fingers curling against the post he was tied to. He would have tried moving, but it wouldn’t have done any good. Better to get this done with. And he grinned before another cry clawed its way out of his throat. Doflamingo had messed up. He had left Law along long enough for the teen to send a message. A message and a bit of information. 

It was a disappointment that Vergo had managed to escape capture by the marines. But it had been worth it. With his main mole exposed, Doflamingo had lost his main line into what the marines were doing. And it got a small bit of vengeance back on the man who Law hated almost as much as Doflamingo. If Vergo hadn’t attacked them like he had, they would have been off the island long before Doflamingo showed up. 

Another whistle and crack, and Law rested his forehead against the post and waited for this to be done. Was going to be bleeding by this time this was over, but Law didn’t regret a thing. 

Maybe, if he got lucky later on, he’d find a way to end Vergo for good. Was hoping that he’d be able to do the same with Doflamingo. It was finding the right opportunity.

///

Law never needed a shower so much in his life. He felt sticky and filthy, mentally as much as physically. Doflamingo was gone, and Law curled in on himself. Gagging, he wiped his mouth against the back of his hand, stomach churning.

When the man had first made the move, Law had debated for a half second on fighting. He could have, but....

There was nowhere to go. He still had seastone around his throat, and his back still burned from the last time Doflamingo had Vergo punish him. They were in the heart of the palace, and everyone here adored the madman that was their king. 

So when Doflamingo had let his fingers trail down Law’s throat, smirking down at the teen... Law had let him. Had let the man kiss him, had let him push Law down to his knees as Doflamingo had lounged on the sofa, legs spread.

He never hated himself more. The bitter taste in the back of his throat was both from Doflamingo and from his own bile. 

The tears that he hid against the fabric of the couch were as bitter. He should have fought back, but he just didn’t have the energy for it anymore. 

He had failed Cora-san so much. Couldn’t stay free, couldn’t stop Doflamingo. Couldn’t even keep the man from touching him in ways he didn’t want. Hadn’t even tried. 

Law felt himself breaking. There was only one thing he could do now, and that was deny Doflamingo what he wanted. That was going to be his focus.

///

The air was fresh, the sky blue, and Law let his head tilt back and felt the breeze on his skin.

Doflamingo had decided to take a bit of sail around the island and most of his Family had come as well. For all that the man seemed to enjoy being king, he was a pirate through and through. It was obvious that he enjoyed being at sea more than land. 

Law hadn’t been allowed to come on these very often. He was usually recovering from being a shit at Doflamingo when the man decided to go for a sail. But lately, he had been behaving. It seemed that Doflamingo was pleased with this, letting Law have more freedom. Always followed by someone, of course, Doflamingo wasn’t an idiot. As long as Law returned to Doflamingo’s rooms at the end of each day, he was allowed to roam the palace and its grounds during the day. 

So he was well enough to come this time, and Law simply enjoyed the breeze on his face with a small smile. If things had gone better, he’d have been a pirate himself. With Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and whoever else they had picked up along the way. He had planned on calling them the Heart Pirates.

It was never going to happen now. Doflamingo had his strings too far into Law for Law to ever escape fully now. 

At least, there was no escape but one. 

And that one was now. 

Law had been roaming the deck, enjoying the chance to walk around. He was relaxed and smiling faintly the entire time. For the first time since he realized that Doflamingo was going to kill Cora-san, Law was content with his life. 

Because he was about to take control of it once and for all. 

The tip over the railing was easy. Nobody expected it, and he felt the strings that circled his limbs tighten for a half second before he hit the water. Then they vanished. 

The moment he hit the water, Law felt himself go limp and sink. The air was knocked from his lungs, and Law inhaled, body thrashing as he choked on water. But that was the point, and he felt himself sinking. Things were going dark quickly, his body already starving for air. Vision going spotty, he thought he saw a shape outlined in the water above him. Of course someone had dove overboard after him.

Too little, too late. He hoped. 

Law closed his eyes, letting the weakness of water steal away the strength needed to keep them open. It was fine.

It felt like arms wrapped around him. But not from above. From below. In his ear, unmuffled by water, he heard Cora-san.

“I love you, Law.”

Those were the words he carried into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit bad for Law in this. And the end was left dubious on how that attempt turns out. This is why I needed fluffbingo as well. >.>


End file.
